The Winner Takes It All
by Ralinde
Summary: A collection of prize fics for people that have placed in any of my competitions. 1. Hermione and Ron are ready to start a new adventure. 2. Ron suggest he and Hermione go camping for their holidays. 3. Harry wants to try out roleplaying. Lucius doesn't. 4. Remus gets quite a shock when he opens his Daily Prophet.
1. The Next Adventure

_A/N: This is the first of two drabbles for Fire The Canon, for placing 2nd in my OTP competition._

* * *

All week, Hermione had been feeling a bit queasy. She'd put it down to the stomach bug that was bothering half of wizarding Britain, but with a jolt she realised that her period should have started three days prior. She could usually set her clock to it, she was never late. Could it be...

She wrote Ron an internal memo, and he was in her office only a couple of minutes later.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know anything for sure yet, but I justed wanted to let you know. I think we should do a test tonight."

Ron grinned. "I hope it'll be positive!"

Hermione grinned as well. "Me too."

The day had never seemed to last so long, but at last they were able to Floo home. They looked at each other in apprehension as Hermione took out one of the tests they had stacked three months ago.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

Ron read the instructions out loud, and swished his wand around her belly. A white whirl of dust appeared. It took about two minutes - that seemed like eternity - but then the dust turned yellow and finally bright golden. They could only stare at each other, to perplex to say anything.

At last, when the dust disappeared, they fell into each other's arms. "We're going to be parents!" Hermione laughed through her tears.

"I have to admit I didn't expect it to happen so soon," Ron said. "It still feels a bit unreal. But I'm very happy! This is going to be our next great adventure."

Hermione smiled at his words. Yes, it was going to be a whole new experience for the both of them. But it was going to be a good one.


	2. A Muggle Holiday

_A/N: This is the second drabble for Fire The Canon._

* * *

"Hermione, I've been thinking," Ron started.

Hermione looked up. She was feeding Rose an unrecognisable mash that was supposed to be peas, potatoes and chicken.

"How about we go to the south of France this year on our holiday?"

"That sounds great," Hermione said, surprised. "But why the sudden change of mind? I thought you wanted to stay in Britain?"

"Well, I figured that since we agreed to raise Rose to know about the wizarding world and about the Muggle world, we might as well take her on a Muggle holiday. And you've been telling me about camping and I remember the Quidditch Cup and thought that maybe camping wasn't so bad after all."

Hermione shook her head, bemused. "I suppose you'll want to go in a wizard tent?"

"Yes, of course. Why would you even ask? Have you seen the amount of stuff we need to take with us now that we have Rose? That's never going to fit into one of those Muggle tents."

"Muggles manage," Hermione said mischievously.

"Yes, but..." Ron raised his hands in confusion. "Look, do you want to go or not? I thought you'd like, seeing as you always went to France when you were a kid..."

"I'd love to. You just surprised me, that's all."

"Yeah, I'm good at surprising," Ron grinned. He bent down to kiss her, but at that moment Rose decided that she'd waited long enough for her food and slammed her hand into the bowl, covering both of her parents with specks of the meal.

"Rigtht...," Hermione said, wiping a pea of her brow. "I guess we'll have to finish this conversation some other time, when this young lady isn't playing with her food."

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	3. Head Boy

_A/N: This one is written for Rayniekinzz for placing joint 3rd in my OTP competition. You mentioned this briefly in your fic and the idea just wouldn't leave my mind. I hope this is somehow how you envisioned it. ;-)  
_

* * *

"I look ridiculous," Lucius muttered.

He looked at himself in the full-lenght mirror. What he was wearing was supposed to pass for a Slytherin uniform, complete with tie and socks. There was even a shiny Head Boy badge. But the uniform he had worn as a teenager was a lot more _decent_ than what he was wearing now. Whoever had come up with this, had either never been to Hogwarts or had run out of fabric. Why had he even agreed to this? He didn't know what he'd been thinking. It was a stupid idea. Well, there was no backing out of it anymore now.

He sighed and knocked on the door.

From the other side of the door Harry's voice said: "Come in."

He opened the door and found that Harry had managed to recreate a classroom setting. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" Lucius said, slipping into his role.

"Ah, Lucius, it's good that you're here. Close the door behind you, will you?"

Lucius did as he was told. Harry was wearing long robes like the Professors at Hogwarts wore, and Lucius had to admit they looked annoyingly good on him.

"I wanted to talk to you about your Head Boy duties," Harry said in a serious tone. "It has come to my attention that you have been... slacking a bit lately."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware of that. Professor," he added at Harry's annoyed look.

"Do you know why you became Head Boy?"

Lucius flashed a coquettish smile. "Because I deserved it. I'm a Malfoy."

"Wrong. You were chosen because I advocated for you."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Professor."

Harry got up. He walked over to where Lucius was standing. "And do you know _why_ I advocated for you?" Harry was standing behind Lucius now.

Long hands trailed over his back and Lucius shivered.

"Because I... like you," Harry whispered in his ear.

Another shiver ran across Lucius' back. Maybe he needed to rethink his aversion. _Maybe this roleplaying thing wasn't so bad after all_.


	4. Front Page

_A/N: This is written for Neon Domino, also for placing joint 3rd in my OTP competition._

* * *

That morning's_ Daily Prophet_ gave Remus quite a shock. He took the newspaper from the owl, paid it its Knuts and unrolled it. That's when he saw it. The picture covered the entire front page. He stared at it in disbelief. In front of him was the man he had cared about as a boy, had run and wrestled with as a Werewolf and made love to as a man. It had been twelve years and despite the betrayal it still ached to see him. Azkaban hadn't been good to him. His face was hollowed, his hair a messy tangle that ran to his elbows and his prison outfit fell too loosely on his bone-thin frame. But what startled Remus the most were his eyes. A maniakal glint, the _Daily Prophet_ called it. But what Remus saw when he looked into those eyes was a burning passion. A passion that he was all too familiar with.

So he had escaped. Remus wondered how he had done it. And then he wondered what would be his next move. Where would he go to, now that he was on the run? Briefly, it flashed through Remus' mind that maybe Sirius would try to find him, to continue where they left it and his stomach jolted at the thought. He resolutely shook his head. No, he shouldn't even be thinking about these kind of things. Sirius was a traitor, and the man he had thought he knew had turned out entirely different. It wouldn't surprise him if even their relationship had been faked. As always when he thought this, he felt a sharp twinge of pain.

If Sirius wouldn't come for him, where would he go? Suddenly Remus felt an icy hand close around his heart. _He'd try to get to Harry, to finish what he started all those years ago. He couldn't let that happen._ If Sirius wanted to get to Harry, he'd have to get past Remus first. Remus got up and rummaged through his papers until he found the letter from Dumbledore. He had intended to decline the offered position. But now he realised that if there was ever anything he could do for James and Lily, it would be protecting their son. _I'll take the job_, he scribbled and then handed the note to his owl.

"Take this to Albus Dumbledore, at Hogwarts."

Remus sank back his in his chair. His eyes fell on the wretched newspaper again and he made to tear the picture up. But then he hesitated. Even after all that had happened, he found that he couldn't. He cut out the front page, folded it and put it in the pocket of his cardigan. _Just to remind me of what needs to happen_, he told himself.

(But that he took it out every night and stared at those passion-filled eyes with longing was a thing he'd never admit to anyone.)


End file.
